Sardaukar/XD
The Sardaukar were an elite military force controlled by the Padishah Emperor during the Corrino Empire. They were renowned and feared throughout the Known Universe for their fanatical fighting abilities, and used ruthlessness, cruelty and deceit to accomplish their goals. They were also used as "peacekeeping" troops by Shaddam Corrino IV on various missions throughout the galaxy, espcially between House Ecaz and House Moritani. Upbringing and Training Members of the Sardaukar were raised from a young age in a ferocious natural environment that saw almost half (6 out of every 13) die before the age of 11. Intense training gave them formidable swordsmanship and espionage abilities, and instilled a religious fervor that added to their mystique. The fighting abilities of the Sardaukar were renowned throughout the Old Imperium. At the apex of their sway over the affairs of the Universe, it was said that their swordsmanship was comparable to that of Ginaz Tenth Level, and their cunning abilities at in-fighting was said to match that of a Bene Gesserit adept. The abilities of the Sardaukar were largely attributed to the harsh environment and brutal discipline they were exposed to on planet Salusa Secundus, the Corrino prison planet. Since the Fremen were exposed to much harsher environments and discipline than the Sardaukar, they were capable of developing into superior fighting machines when compared to Sardaukar. Fremen soldiers typically believed that while Harkonnen soldiers were no match for them, the Sardaukar fought well. Appearance and Fighting Style Sardaukar troops typically wore uniforms of grey-black. Some wore their hair long, which was taken as a sign of arrogance by those who beheld them. They had a distinct combat style, which allowed them to be recognised easily. When in close-quarter, hand-to-hand combat, if they found themselves surrounded, they would group into threes, and adopt a fighting stance with their backs to each other. They would carry weapons on their person that would be ingeniously concealed, such as shigawire in their hair, or a fake toe or two inserted with small stabbing weapons. Sardaukar were also experts at covert operations, managing to conceal themselves among groups for extended periods of time before striking. During the Harkonnen attack on planet Arrakis when it was under the control of House Atreides, Sardaukar troops were provided by Emperor Shaddam IV to assist the Harkonnens. Even though the Sardaukar forces were disguised in Harkonnen livery, the Atreides managed to recognise the Sardaukar by their combat style. Fall of the Sardaukar As the Sardaukar were a key element in maintaining the Imperial hegemony of House Corrino, by the time of Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV, they had fallen prey to arrogance and overconfidence. The mystique of their warrior religion had been deeply undermined by cynicism. The Sardaukar's decline was also attributed to several other major setbacks during the reign of Shaddam Corrino IV. *First, the increase in the rank of Burseg had swelled making the Sardaukar Corp extremely top heavy with officers. *Second, the events that occurred during the Great Spice War had created a deep undercurrent of resentment against both the Emperor and Sardaukar. The horrible atrocities that Shaddam ordered the Sardaukar, led by Bashar Zum Garon, to commit against the innocent civilian population of Zanover, coupled with the destruction of Korona, the artificial moon of planet Richese, sparked outrage across the cosmos. *Third, the betrayal of the Sardaukar against the Emperor in favor of the renegade Tleilaxu, Hidar Fen Ajidica, during the occupation Ix. There, the Sardaukar, led by Bashar Zum Garon's own son, Cando Garon, although blinded by the synthetic spice melange, actually followed the orders of the Tleilaxu Master, rather than House Corrino. This led to the defeat of the Sardaukar on Ix by the Atriedes army and the remnants of House Vernius. During the Fremen uprising on Arrakis the Sardaukar suffered a devastating defeat, which saw Paul Atreides elevated to Emperor of the Known Universe. Subsequently, the Sardaukar became a marginal force, continuing to act as the army and guardians for the deposed House Corrino, though deliberately avoiding direct conflict with the powerful Fremen warriors of the Atreides Empire. After the fall of House Corrino as the ruling power, House Corrino was allowed to maintain only one imperial standard legion (approximately 30,000 men) on Salusa Secundus. They ceased to exist as a viable entity after Farad'n Corrino became the concubine of Ghanima Atreides when Leto II ascended to the Imperial Throne as God Emperor. During his rule, one of Leto II's many Duncan Idaho gholas led the remnants of the Sardaukar in an attempted revolt. The defeat on Arrakis, the Sardaukar's later revolt against the God Emperor, and the general decline of the Sardaukar organization all finally caused the abolishment of the Sardaukar corps. They were replaced by the female Fish Speakers, who in time, by and large, had Sardaukar blood in their veins (and somewhat ironically, would later fall into decline after the Scattering). Comparison to real life Armies They are most similar to Roman Praetorian Guard and the Ottoman Janissaries. Although Sardaukar are closely similar towards the Janissaries compared to Praetorian Guard themselves. Sardaukar are trained arduously in their younger days. Janissaries have also been recruited in same manner both had served their respective empire for centuries to come: Sardaukar 10,000+ Years (Fiction), Janissaries 463 years of service. Both where Shock troopers Ottoman's version can be considered as an All-purpose type. Further contrast, these elite corps over long periods of time had reached the peak of their power losing military prowess and succumb to arrogance. In regards to their mystic zeal Janissaries have Bektashi-order as their patron despite being as sunni by majority. Sardaukar has their own similar mystic zeal that denotes in similair fashion. Known Sardaukar Original Dune * Otto Aramsham * Torynn * Tyekanik Expanded Dune * Cando Garon * Zum Garon Dune Encyclopedia * Costin * Feyd al-Feyd * Hanin Dart Famun * Harmhab Menemtahe VI * Henoor I * Nadab Nadar * Palaigo * Sheuset Ecevit * Wei Forald Category:House Corrino Category:Organizations and Groups Category:Expanded Dune Category:Prelude to Dune Category:Heroes of Dune Category:Sardaukar